<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Second Wave by Cornerofmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443789">The Second Wave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness'>Cornerofmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon hoards shouldn’t be a thing as far as Faith’s concerned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Second Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts">Evil_Little_Dog</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine, Joss Whedon owns it</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b> Written for evil_little_dog for comment_fic for the prompt, Angel the Series, Team Angel, "Are we boned?"  "Not yet."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we boned?" Faith slung her hair back, sweat and blood running into her eye. Her hand cramped on the hilt of her sword. She wasn’t about to give up yet but she was tiring. Who knew Wolfram and Hart had a rival, run entirely by women, and had access to some strange skeletal bad boys from another realm that sucked energy and had tissue over the bones with strength like granite.</p>
<p>"Not yet,” Angel assured her, dodging one of skeletal dudes.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Spike beheaded one of the demons</p>
<p>“Yep.” Angel pointed his sword toward the mouth of the alleyway.</p>
<p>Faith squinted and saw Connor burst forth from the alley and race to where they battled in the park. “Your brat? He’s fought me, Angel. No offense, he’s not that good.”</p>
<p>“Faith, he didn’t want to hurt you or kill me, not really.”</p>
<p>“Wait? When was that an option?” Spike spat a mouthful of blood onto the grass after getting his head rocked back by the skeleton. </p>
<p>“Ignoring you,” Angel said. “And he’s not alone. You’re not, right Connor?”</p>
<p>Connor didn’t answer immediately, taking on two of the skeletal things. Faith spotted the answer to Angel’s question all but fly out of the alley, a streak of blue. Faith had only heard about Illyria from Willow before she had left Buffy’s little band. She had never seen the ancient demon king, goddess, whatever she was. Fred had been nice enough, probably not someone Faith would have hung out with but no one deserved her fate.</p>
<p>Positively gleeful, Illyria strode into the fray, snapping the demons like twigs. Angel appeared right about Connor. A hint of relief that he hadn’t gone full out when they’d fought waved over her followed by a huge dose of ‘we need a rematch.’</p>
<p>With the infusion of new, rested fighters, they finished the hoard off, leaving them bloody, sweaty and tired. Faith flopped back in the grass, chest heaving. </p>
<p>“We did it!” Spike whooped.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t worried,”  Faith said.</p>
<p>“Weren’t you the one who asked if we were boned?” Spike countered.</p>
<p>“Who me?” She grinned. Faith might be tired but she wouldn’t trade the Slaying life for anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>